The Festival of Fear!
by Jack1191
Summary: Jack gets his assignment to hunt the sand whale; Jhen Mohran! Riki brings some friends along for the hunt aswell! But how will they take it when they learn that Jack is an Alien? Second in the Hunter Series
1. Chapter 1

**AN-This is the second story in the Hunters Series, and like the name suggests, It's to do with the Quest know as The Festival of fear.**

**Chapter 1: Celebrations! No! Not the Chocolate!**

Jack and Riki walked through the town of Loc-Lac, With their smaller party, On account of Beth passing away and Johnny staying back at Moga Village, They only had themselves as their own party now.

After Jack got the warning to stop threathening the Guild with the Moga Village fiasco, He wasn't looked upon to well from the main Guild Receptionist, so she always dreaded to see him, And made the announcements short.

Jack and Riki walked into the main Tavern, and once again Jack caught the glare of the Guild Receptionist, He just waved and this made the Receptionist even more angry, He walked up to the desk, and he waved for the Guild Master to come over "I heard there was going to be a Sand storm in a couple of days?" Jack asked and The Guild master nodded, "There's gonna be a Festival on the account of the Approaching Jhen Mohran, and we'll send a Party of Hunters on the Dragon Ships to repel/kill it" The Guild Master explained and Jack nodded "I'll go and prepare then" Jack said and walked off.

He explained the situation to Riki and they walked into Jack's Level three guesthouse, Which Riki had only a Level Two, and they started getting ready in the Crystal Ship, Which Riki was shocked by the interior change, Jack sighed "Got bored of the old one dear?" Jack asked the ship, and there was a warbling hum in reply, "Yeah, I know." Jack said, and Riki was left wondering what was going on between the two of them.

**One Day Later...  
**Jack and Riki walked out of the Crystal Ship and into the Guest House, and they crossed the street back to the Tavern, and he found that once again, The Guild Receptionist was glaring at him, Jack sighed and got up, He walked over to the desk, "Look, I know with the whole Moga Village fiasco we got off wrongly, But what was the point of sending me there without sending any Quests?" Jack asked her, and she didn't answer, "I mean, If you were in my position, I'd imagine you'd be pretty steamed to" Jack told her and she reluctently nodded, Jack smiled, "After this Quest, I'll get you something to make it up to you" And with that she perked up, Just as Jack was walking away.

Riki watched the exchange with amusement, And judging by the way she perked up, He assumed Jack had said something, "Do you flirt with every female Guild attendant?" Riki asked as Jack sat down again, Jack snorted "Look, She was a little angry about the whole thing back to do with the Moga Village fiasco, So I just told her I'd bring her something back." Jack explained with a little bit of harshness in his tone, Riki put his hands up "Woah there sailor! I'm sorry, Just learn to take a joke," Riki said, and Jack sighed and leaned closer "When you've lived for over 400 years, You tend to take jokes with a bit more force then you intend to. And I Don't really like jokes like that ever since what happened to my first wife" Jack told him with a low, But steady tone.

Once Jack got up and left, Riki was left assuming what Jack mean't by what happened to his first wife. After a while, He went back to his house and stayed there for the entire night.

Jack went back into the Crystal Ship, and once again found the Interior changed, He sighed "I'm sorry dear, Forgive me for my bad mood" He said glumly as he rubbed the console, There was a comforting hum, and Jack smiled, "I know, But I can't stop thinking about Penny, She was the only one who's kissed me in the past 126 years" Jack explained and tried to get his mind off the sassy Guild Sweetheart.

**The Day of the Festival, And hunt  
**Jack walked out of the Crystal Ship and had a small chat with the Chamberlyne who gave him some tips of organising the room, and Jack told him to go for it, The Chamberlyne bounced off happily and started to get to work. Jack smiled at the child-like attitude it had towards it's work, and it lifted his hearts greatly.

Jack summoned a Hyper energy coating, and he walked out. Just as Jack predicted, There was sand covering the skys, flying freely in every direction, Everyone had robes on and protective gear over their faces, Jack found Riki in the Tavern along with two more hunters, As soon as they saw him their faces lit up "And this must be the one who you've been talking about!" The male one all but shouted, and Jack found himself getting a Noogie, and when Jack sat down he glared at Riki, "So Riki, Would you introduce me to your Friends?" Jack asked with as little anger as he could manage, Riki nodded "This is Brady, and This is Jordan" Riki told him, Jack shook their hands and he sighed "Better make a good impression, Er Chef!" He called and a Felyne chef ran over "Yes?" It answered "Get me and these fellow hunters the best meal you have" Jack told him, and with Pride and Happiness, The Felyne saluted and ran to the kitchens, The three hunters looked at him "What? I have a good amount of money, And besides, If you're a Friend of Riki's, Then You're a friend of mine" Jack told them, and they smiled.

After the meal, They made their way to the desk, and this time, The Receptionist was a lot more happy to greet them, After explaining the situation, They got told to meet at the docks where the Dragonships resided.

Jordan and Brady were quite excited to see the Dragonships, and evidently, They hadn't seen one, Jack sighed and went below decks where the supplies were, There was plenty of Ballista Ammo, and there was also the special device known as the Ballista Binder in there too.

Jordan waved at the crew to drive them out, and they did, Little boats with small Ballista's on them followed and soon they were out of Loc Lac.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-Jordan and Brady are going to be characters only Specific to this story, They are the Hunting companions for Jack this time, and just to make it clear, The names are taken from real people, The first being from my mate Brady, and the second from a Girl named Jordan Mayo. Now This chapter is the Journey to the Jhen Mohran, So there won't be too much action here. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: The Seas of sand**

Jack was preserving order to the Dragonship, Because as it turned out, Riki and his two mates acted like the biggest two year olds around, Jack rubbed his temples and sighed, 20 minutes into the Journey and they started causing trouble, Jack watched as they pretended to fight, Jordan got Riki, and they landed awkwardly, and Riki was trying to push the female off, But it was obvious then to Jack that Jordan Fancied Riki, Jack sighed "Jordan, Maybe you should get off Riki" Jack told her, and this brought back her senses, She got back up blushing heavily as she did, And the games began again.

The only problems caused were from the Occasional Delex that were stupid enough to leap on to the Dragonship, Jack had considered putting a Hyper bubble around the ship, But thought better against it, Since Jordan and Brady didn't know his secret.

Jack got a nice amount of food from the Delex that were passing, and had a Death wish, But Jack was still worried about the Jhen Mohran, He'd faced bigger, More powerful enemies, But this was one that was essentially the king of the Great Deserts. Jack thought about what would happen if he accidentally made a wrong move, and Jack dismissed the whole thing with a soft scoff.

Jack knew that the sands of the Great Desert were also dangerous because unlike normal sand, You actually sunk through it, It was why it had also gained the Nickname of The Seas of sand, Because it was essentially a WHOLE sea of sinking sand, Jack grumbled to himself as he thought to himself, and he eventually had just become tired of thinking, so he made his way up to the top deck.

Jack found the scene rather comical, Riki was trying to fend off Jordans advances, while Brady stood there trying not to wet himself with laughter, This didn't stop the giggles though and soon Riki had ran behind Jack for cover, Jordan pouted and walked up to the Bow of the ship "She really does have a Crush on you" Jack said and Riki glared at him "Shut up" He said and Jack sighed "No, Really, It's obvious, First the Lovesick expression she was giving you earlier when she landed on top of you, and now she was trying to Snog you, Yeah, Those aren't Blatant signs of attraction" Jack said, and Riki sighed "I Like her, But I don't like her that way" Riki said and turned to him "Besides, I'm 24, and she's 18" Riki said, and Jack shook his head, And Jack lead him down under deck again.

Jack sat Riki down, and gave Riki a glass, and with his Water elemented Hypeenergy filled up the glass "I'm gonna tell you, It doesn't matter about age, when I was 172, I met Rebecca, She was 103, and we were a perfect match, People looked down upon us because of the 69 year difference but her Parents saw the goodness in my hearts and let me Marry her. I was there with her when she graced me with my first Cosmic Tot Illyana, and when she passed away because of those blasted Vampires" Jacks hands were clenching when he finished and Riki was staring at him in shock.

Riki processed the Information he was given, how Jack looked barely 25 and he had a Daughter, and the fact he was so faithful to his wife "Cosmic Tot?" Riki asked in confusion and Jack smiled "It's the term used for Hyperonian Kids" Jack explained and Riki fumbled for words for a moment "Where's Illyana now then?" Riki asked and Jack once again smiled "My little angel is out there fighting for Pokke village. She sends me letters of her exploits and I'm so proud of her" Jack said and Riki nodded in understanding, He'd learnt about Pokke, and since he grew up in Yukumo Village, He understood places like that.

He then heard the Hunting Gong, And that meant that they had sighted the Jhen Mohran, and Jack grabbed his Switch Axe and sheathed it on his back, Riki grabbed his Dual Swords and they both walked up onto the deck where another huge battle awaited them...


	3. Chapter 3

**AN-So the last chapter gave you a little bit of in-depth info about Jack's Wife and Daughter, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 3: Jhen Mohran; Sand Whale**

As Riki was walking up on to the top deck, he was thinking about what Jack said, and he was debating on whether to give Jordan a chance. But he was shaken out of his thinking when he heard a crash, And everything went dark, He looked up and saw the Jhen Mohran just as it was leaping out of the sand, and as it was HUGE it actually blocked out the sun.

Jack was grabbing Ballista shots, and Jordan was grabbing Cannonballs, Brady was firing shots from his Bowgun, and Riki had finally regained a sense of mental stability. The Jhen Mohran came swimming closer to the Dragonship, and Jack started to let loose with the Ballista's, and Jordan was giving the Jhen as many cannonballs as she could.

"EVERYBODY BACK!" Jack called and they moved to the other side of the ship just as the Jhen slammed into the ship, Sending splinters of wood into the air, Jack was glad that he had enchanted the wood to provide a bit more integrity, and they all started whaling against the Jhen again.

Jack waited until the Jhen was a decent distance away from the ship until the fin came to where the Ballista's were. Brady reloaded some Exhaust shots into the slot in the Bowgun, and he knew that even though they wouldn't do much, They'd fumble the Jhen a little bit.

Jack was on the Jhen's Back, and when he checked he saw Jordan slashing at the cavity in the Ridge near it's head, Jack ran around the other side and started attacking the Jhen on it's Cavity near it's tail, Jack started using his Hyper Powers, and within a Couple of seconds he had a Hyper Ray charged up, He let it loose, and ended up completely breaking the cavity, Jack smiled when he heard the screeching roar of the monster signalling it's pain "Jordan, Back to the ship!" Jack called, and she nodded and ran back to where the Boat was, Jack saw one of the planks of wood on the side splintered and broken, But other than that his Hyper Iblisk power was working quite well.

Jordan was quite shocked with how fast Jack managed to break the Cavity in it's lower back and she immediately complied when Jack called her to get off. She would rather go on the Dragonship than land in the sand, And when she got off, The Jhen swung it's body upwards irritatedly, and dove under the sand. Moments later, The Jhen leaped over the ship, landing on the other side. Jordan watched as she saw Jack get to a Ballista Station, and watched closely as he put a device into a slot on the Ballista.

The Jhen started lunging for the ship, But just as Jordan thought it was going to hit, she saw a Ballista shoot out of the station Jack was at, and then four more, she looked at him with shock "This is obviously your first time fighting a Jhen huh?" Jack asked as he pulled her down, Just as she saw tusks fly over her head, Riki dodged aswell, And Brady was in the line of attack, so he went for broke and leapt off of the ship, Jordan cried out, but Jack put a hand on her shoulder "I made some special adjustments, and he'll be fine" Jack explained and turned back to the Jhen unsheathing his weapon "Riki, Doposit the Anti-Dragon Bombs on his Right tusk, That'll destroy it, and then make your way down the Jhen's back to help with the damage" Jack ordered and Riki nodded, When the Jhen lowered his tusks, Jack lead Jordan onto the Jhen's back, and started using his switch axe, Jordan was slashing at the Cavity with her Longsword, and she was surprised to find Jack with his weapon away and clenching his hands, She was wondering what he was doing, and then she heard a weird whistling sound and the area around them started lighting up.

Jack was about to reveal to Jordan that he wasn't a normal Minegardian, Jack breathed in and started charging his hands with Hyper Energy, and when his hands were fully charged he noticed Jordan staring at him wide-eyed, and Jack smiled "Don't worry, This is normal for me" Jack said and let loose with the Hyper Ray, Which pierced through the scales of the Jhen Mohran and smashed the Ridge completely, The Jhen cried out in pain and Jack grabbed Jordan and Concentrated, And she disappeared and reappeared onto the Dragonship, and Jordan stared at him "Keep on attacking!" Jack called, and Brady was back in action firing Crag shots at the Jhen's tusks, and Riki was continuously doing the Demon Dance on the Jhen's broken Cavity, Jack looked at the Cannonballs, "Everyone, Back to the Dragonship!" Jack ordered, and they sheathed their weapons and Jumped back onto the Ship, Just as the Jhen swung it's tusks upwards and then Dove back into the sand.

Jack knew what was going to happen next, So he ran up towards the Dragonator, and when he got there he saw Jordan and Brady looking at him in Question, And Jack just ignored the look for the moment. They saw the Jhen jump out of the sand once, and then twice, Jack smashed the button of the Dragonator down when the second Jump happened, Brady watched as a huge Drill-like object shot out and impaled itself into the Jhen's stomach, and the Jhen screeched when the Dragonator withdrew itself from the Jhen's Wound.

Jack knew what was happening next, "Riki! The Hunting Gong!" Jack called and Riki went and stood next to the Huge Blue gong, and when the Jhen was about to smash into the Dragonship, Riki smacked the button down, and an earsplitting symbol clash sound filled the air, And then the Jhen made it's way under the sand again.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN-So they've just gotten past the first Phase of the Jhen Mohran's Fight, and It turns out that Jordan and Brady are completely clueless of the Jhen's Attack patterns. This chapters just the second phase, and it's mainly just getting back to the City gates.**

**Chapter 4: Crashing into the Loc Lac gates**

Jack knew where the Jhen was going so he used his telekinetic abilities to try and shift the ship the other way, Jack succeeded with a little bit of trouble, and when Jack got the Ship facing the opposite way they came, Jack increased the sailing speed by 20%.

Jack had asked Brady to re-Calibrate the Dragonator by refueling the coal supply, and Jack was replacing the Anti Dragon Bombs, Which he would be using on the Jhen's back. Whilst Jack was doing this, Jordan came up to him and sat down, And Jack smiled "You did very good out there" Jack complimented and Jordan smiled and She was wondering about something "When you used that golden beam, You said it's Usual for me. What did you mean?" She asked and Jack sighed, "I mean't that I am not from Your planet, and that I am an Alien" Jack said, and He smiled "But that's the thing, You can't really tell the Guild, Because I'll be marked to be studied, and that's not something I want" Jack told her and He finished sealing up the Second barrel, and he tucked it into his Dimensionally Transcendental pouch.

Jordan watched Jack's retreating form and went over what Jack had told her, He was an Alien, But judging by the way he acted, He wanted to help them, Not kill or hurt them. She juggled her options, whether to tell the Guild, Or whether to let Jack retain his secret and his trust for her. She went for Jack's Trust and then she pondered another thought, How did Jack manage to get the Materials for another Two Anti-Dragon Bombs?

Jack was checking up on Brady's progress, and He found the Dragonator Re-Calibrated, and he also found Riki sharpening the blades of the Ballista ammo. Jack sat down on the stairs leading up to the switch for the Dragonator, and he started sharpening the Blade of his Switch Axe with his Whetstone.

Jack was quite worried at how far behind the Jhen Mohran they were, Because they knew that it wouldn't hesitate to Destroy the village, Jack pondered the thought of going after it in his Cosmic form, but he shook his head, They were too close to the city, and the explosions brought from Jack using the forms attacks would be too Noticable.

Jordan walked up onto the Deck and walked behind Riki, and dangled her legs off of the main deck, Riki noticed her and stopped what he was doing and sat next to her.

Brady had finished what Jack had requested and was now resting below decks, Jack told them they'd reach the City gates in about ten minutes, so he was ready for battle, Sorting out his Ice element shots, and reloading them into his Bowgun. Brady then made sure to pick up the remaining ammo in the Supply box and he then headed back up onto deck, to see Riki and Jordan snuggling.

Jack looked on impressed about Riki's current situation, on how he listened about the age situation, Jack walked up to the Bow of the ship and noticed the City gates coming in at a surprising speed, Jack's Eyes widened "EVERYONE LOOK OUT!" Jack called and a crash echoed in the desert...


	5. Chapter 5

**AN-So the last thing we saw was The Dragonship crashing into the City gates, What has happened? Well, Here's the next Chapter!**

**Chapter 5: Dragonator-ho!**

Jack heard the groans of his fellow hunters as he peeled himself off of the banister of the Dragonship, and he found everyone in tact; For the most part, The only thing that was probably hurt was Riki's pride, Because once again, Jordan landed on top of him.

Jack hurried to lower the starboard platform, which he did, and then he rushed to move the barrel containing the drill of the Dragonator. This had to be the most advanced design of Dragonator he's seen, because Jack smiled at the sharp looking tip, And he pulled it to the hole in the side of the ship, And locked it in place.

Jack heard a loud thumping sound and saw the Jhen Mohran coming from the North. Jack picked up his Switch Axe again, and rushed off of the ship, He knew that he had to dispose of the two Anti-Dragon bombs he had in his Item pouch, so when he got in the range of a couple of feet, Jack crouched and Leaped into the air, and landed on the Jhen's back, The Jhen thrashed about wildly trying to get Jack off, But Jack grunted as he placed the ADB's and complied with the Jhen's thrashing and jumped off.

Riki watched as Jack was being tossed around on the Jhen's back and started shooting Ballista Spears at the Jhen, and Jordan was carefully attacking the Jhen's feet, and Brady was shooting the Rare Dragon shots at the Jhen, when the Jhen was a couple of feet away from the boat, Jack came sprinting so the Platform where the button that triggered the Dragonator was "You guys, Stay clear of the Dragonator!" Jack called and whacked the switch when the Jhen was only about fifty meters away.

The Jhen yowled wildly as the Dragonators drill pierced it's underbellies soft flesh, and it howled in rage, Jack took this as a sign to grab the Ballista Binder and dispatch it. The Jhen once again screeched in pain as the five spears pierced the skin in it's mouth.

**AN 2-Okay, now this is a short chapter, and there's two things I want to make clear.**

**ADB stands for Anti-Dragon Bomb, and Brady and Jordan are based off of real life people. And yes, Jordan does have a Crush on Riki in real life.**

**Keep on Rocking fellow readers!  
~Jack1191**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN-Now we left the last chapter as the Jhen got hit by the Ballista Binder.  
Enjoy the Finale!**

**Finale: Saving the City!**

Jack knew that even with the Binder, the Jhen wouldn't back down on it's attacks, so He started using Hyper Energy based attacks through his weapon, and he broke part of the Jhen's shell with ease, The Jhen screeched with pain once again, and it ended up flinching several times in succession due to the four hunters attacking at once.

The Jhen lifted it's massive body up to slam it onto the ship, and it landed with an earshattering crack, Jack knew that with attacks like that, The Hyper Iblisk enchantment would soon break, leaving the ship defenseless! Jack decided to change his Axe into it's Sword mode, and the Elemental Phial started lacing the blade with elemental energy, This combined with the Hyper Energy to make a Jade-Golden colour.

Brady was now using Ice elemented shots, Each of them exploding in a cold looking blast, He reloaded the three shot clip and started shooting again, Riki was slashing at it's other leg with the Demon Dance, and soon he started to glow a Magenta glow.

Jordan was slashing at the Jhen's leg, and soon she put the weapon away and brought out two Large Barrel Bomb pluses, and after she retreated to a safe distance she threw a rock at the bombs causing a Big explosion.

The Jhen eventually started retreating, and Jack sheathed his weapon, "That's it, The Jhen Mohran has fled the area, Guys! Stop attacking!" Jack called and everyone sheathed their weapons, and Jack steered the Dragonship back to the Docks.

The Guild was impressed with how swiftly the situation was handled, and they gave everyone a small bonus, Jack keeping his promise brought the Receptionist a Earth Dragongem, with shone orange in the dim light, The sandstorm had thankfully receded, and Jordan and Brady left to go back to their native village of Kokoto.

Jack sighed as he sat on the bed in his Guesthouse, Where the Crystal Ship glimmered dimly in the moonlight, He recalled how he told Void that he had pledged to defend Minegarde from attackers, and how after a bit of reluctance, Void had accepted his decision.

Jack had noticed how the place had been rearranged from scratch, and Jack smiled at the new furniture placement, and when Jack looked up, He saw the chamberlyne smiling widely, and Jack laughed "You've done a Fantastic job Chamberlyne!" Jack complimented, and with a Nya! from the Chamberlyne, he rushed off into the kitchen, and Jack sighed thinking of the new Acquaintances he'd made, He certainly thought that Jordan was interesting, and that Brady was a hunter who had a Get-it-over-with attitude.

After another hour and a nice meal from the Chamberlyne, Jack headed back into the Crystal Ship for the night.

**AN 2-This is the end of the 2nd story in the Hunter's Series!  
Jordan and Brady were basically just visiting Riki, and they are Native to Kokoto village.**

**Sorry for the small extra part where Jack was reminicsing, I just thought that I'd flesh out the Fact that Jack Protects Minegarde with his lives.**

**Anyways, The next hunt is the Biggest one of them all; Raviente!, Anyway thanks for reading and Keep on Rocking!**

**~Jack1191**


End file.
